


If I Could

by randomerey



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Gen, Imprisonment, Memories, Regret, The Author Regrets Nothing, caged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomerey/pseuds/randomerey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azima is captured and imprisoned by Templars. While she's trapped, she has time to reflect on her decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could

Azima stood at the small barred window, staring out over Jerusalem. 

_Guess the nickname was well deserved. I really got myself in a mess this time._

A wry smile crossed her face for a fleeting moment. She could see the Bureau from here, but barely. The sun had almost completely set, making it difficult to see much.

Malik was waiting for her at the Bureau. He was probably concerned.

Not that she cared. She didn't care at all.

At least, that's what she told herself. She was protecting him by staying away. Protecting him from a threat that came from within the Assassins.

Abbas. The bastard. He'd threatened to kill Malik if Azima didn't stay away from him. The other part of his demand was that she be with him instead, but she had no interntion of keeping that. 

He was a creature of her nightmares, standing around every dark corner with evil intent written across his face as he looked at her. She constantly had to remind him where her eyes were, which clearly gave away his intentions.

She was protecting Malik. Abbas seemed serious when he made the threat, and Azima had left Malik, not doubting that Abbas would make good on his threat.

But now, it seemed that she wouldn't be able to apologize.

Azima slumped against the cold stone wall, sliding down to the floor. She sat there and stared at the wall, lost in the memory of one of the most-regretted decisions of her life.

_"Malik...I just can't. I don't know how to explain it. I just can't." Azima said._

_"We'll make it work. I promise." Malik replied, a slight fear in his eyes._

_"No. We won't." Azima said brusquely. "I'm leaving."_

_"Azima, don't do this. I know something's wrong."_

_"Nothing's wrong, Malik. You're just...not right for me."_

_"Azima, don't lie to me!"_

_"Goodbye, Malik." Azima said, turning and shimmying up the wall out of the Bureau._

_She ran across the rooftops, getting as far away as she could from the Bureau._

_She tucked herself into a ball and cried. I'm sorry, Malik. I'm so sorry. I love you._

_Seven hours later, she made a blunder that might cost her her life._

_And she'd never be able to apologize._

"Hey. You." Azima looked up at the voice. A young soldier was placing a plate of food inside her cell. "Eat quickly."

Azima moved over and sat cross-legged in front of the plate. The soldier had thoughtfully supplied her with utensils. "You seem awfully young to be a soldier. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. I need the money to feed my mother and little sisters." the soldier replied softly.

"That's really nice of you." Azima said, beginning to eat.

"I really care about my family." he replied.

"You should move them to Masyaf. There's plenty to eat."

"But the assassins live there!" the boy whispered in horror.

"We're kinder than many of the men you call 'leader' in the cities." Azima said scornfully as she finished her meal.

"I'll think about it." the boy promised as he took her plate and hurried off.

She saw him twice more. The second time she saw him, he introduced himself as Asim El-Amin and they talked about their families. The third time, they didn't talk much, but as he left he whispered that they were going to move to Masyaf and that he would help her escape.

Azima slept a lot after that. They didn't bring her food, only water, and she slept to alleviate the boredom.

"Azima." She thought she was dreaming, so she pinched herself. Realizing she was awake, she looked toward the cell door.

Her brother stood there, smirking. Asim stood next to him, holding her cell key. He unlocked the door and she darted out of the cage happily. Her hood flew off as she hugged her brother, then her newest friend.

"How-what-when-" Azima stuttered happily.

"Your friend is a clever kid." Altaïr said. "He managed to get it so he was the only guard on duty." 

"Asim, you-are-a-genius!" Azima cheered.

"All three of us need to go. His family is waiting at the Bureau. We'll all leave for Masyaf together." Altaïr said.

"Window or door?" Azima asked.

"Door, to make things simple." Altaïr answered. The three raced down the stairs and out the door. No one was around, so they were in the clear. 

They reached the Bureau in no time. They dropped in quickly.

The group rested until morning before setting out. No one stopped them leaving the city, thankfully.

Altaïr rode ahead with Asim and his family, while Azima and Malik hung back in silence.

"Malik, I'm sorry." Azima said abruptly, breaking the silence.

"For what?" the one-armed man replied bitterly.

"For putting you through all of this. I thought I was protecting you, but I just hurt you instead." she said guiltily. 

"Why did you do that?" Malik said, all the hurt clearly showing in his voice.

"Abbas threatened to kill you, and you know him. He'd go through with it." Azima said.

"And what are you saying?" Malik inquired.

"I love you, Malik Al-Sayf." Azima admitted.

"I love you too, Azima Ibn-La'Ahad." Malik replied, grinning. Then they galloped ahead to catch up with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> You will absolutely be seeing Asim again if you read the stuff I haven't put out yet. This is kinda just whatever, not really canon to my headcanon, if that makes any sense. I'll probably flesh out characters for his sisters, too. Do you guys have any name suggestions for those two girls?


End file.
